


in a gray world

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [176]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dialogue, Drabble, M/M, hamnoir - Freeform, spiderverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Ham visits Noir’s dimension.





	in a gray world

“Hey Noir, you finally solved the Rubik’s cube! That’s great!” Ham said as he saw the colorful cube on the colorless desk. That cube, along with Ham, were the only things colored in this universe, as Ham was visiting from his own. He looked quite out of place, around everything gray, but you got used to it.

 

“You mean the cube thing? That’s what it’s called?”

 

Ham nodded, and gave Noir a thumbs up.

 

“Yep. I’m really impressed, even people used to colors have a hard time solving these. I think I’ve never solved one myself.”

 

That took Noir aback. When he first had encountered the cube, he hadn’t understood at all. He obviously thought it was since it was… in color, and he also assumed that everyone else knew how one worked, after all, they had seen in color all their lives. But after weeks, he had finally solved it, and he had been so proud of himself since then.

 

“For real?”

 

“Yes, you’re a real champion. I would give you a price if I had one. Winner of the Rubik’s cube prize of… we’re in the 30s, right?”

 

Noir let out a laugh, and smiled at Ham.

 

“You always make me laugh, you know that Ham? How about we go fight some nazis before you head home?”

 

“You already know the answer. Let’s punch em, and get hotdogs.”


End file.
